


Overwhelm

by Ulan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 3v1, Anal Sex, But also, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Group Sex, I know, M/M, Mild BDSM, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Pre-Negotiated Kink, Smut, Verse 2, wtf these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulan/pseuds/Ulan
Summary: Some might say it's greedy, but Ignis will be lying if he says he does not lust after three men.Fortunately, when he finds himself on the receiving end of all three, none of them seem to mind sharing.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 13
Kudos: 150





	Overwhelm

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't even know where this came from. I never expected to write polyship roadtrip, it's like my crack ship. And yet here I am, writing the Ignis gangbang no one asked for.

"Oh Ignis, Ignis…" 

Sunlight streams from the thick, velveteen curtains of the royal chambers. From the thin, bright beams float fine dust, sparkling like fine jewels catching the light. Spring is at its tail-end and the days are growing warmer.

Tense, at attention but on his knees on the King's bed, Ignis feels the sweat trickling down his temple. The admonition is clear in the King's voice, and he has to swallow.

"'Majesty, I--"

"Ssh. Did I give you permission to speak?"

His mouth clamps shut, the words dying on his lips before any real thought is put into them. Every part of him is too trained, too used to obeying, every cell in him straining to please his king.

The King, however, sounds far from it. 

"I know council is long and tedious, but must you really be that obvious?" Noctis goes on to say. "Eyeing my Shield across the room is behavior hardly becoming of an adviser, wouldn't you say? It reminds me more of those drooling members of the lower court, aching to sleep their way up higher than their station." The King scoffs. "As if someone of the Amicitia line would give them the time of day."

Ignis takes a breath. His arms are straining held tightly behind him, but he does his best to stay still, not wanting to incur the other's ire. He should've known, however, that his good behavior would only spur Noctis on. 

Ignis gasps when his hair is suddenly pulled from the back. He feels Noct's breath on the heated skin of his neck, lips brushing lightly there as his back is pulled flush against a muscled chest. A strained moan escapes Ignis, too, as Noct pulls out and pushes his cock in harder inside him, going deeper this time around until he is pushing right at that bundle of nerves that has Ignis trembling. 

"Look at him."

Ignis' eyes lift at the order. Across the floor stands Gladiolus, the King's Shield. He is bare, standing there in the middle of the carpeted floor, large feet and large… _everything,_ decked in nothing but his scars and the infamous tattoo that spread across his muscled arms and chest. Even then, with the man's cock still limp but slowly filling between his legs, Ignis' mouth waters. It doesn't help either that Gladiolus is watching Ignis like some behemoth in the wild, waiting to jump upon its prey, nevermind that Ignis is impaled on another man's cock—their King's, no less. 

If anything, Gladiolus looks… approving. Ignis feels the heat from those amber eyes wash over him, making his cheeks flush worse than what his king's words had already done. Even as the cock inside him starts to fuck him, pushing in hard before pulling slowly out, its rhythm as though purposely testing Ignis' self-control, he feels those eyes on him.

And by the gods, what it does to him. 

"He is a rather fine specimen, I'll give you that," says Noctis behind him. "If I wasn't confident of your devotion, perhaps I would have grown jealous and forbidden you to even look at him." 

Noctis flicks up a hand. The signal is one Ignis is too flushed and distracted to see, but it spurs Gladiolus to movement. The Shield crosses the room, strong strides over to the bed, and Ignis cannot help the way his cock jumps the moment the other comes close enough for him to smell his musk and cologne. It is a scent familiar from all the times Ignis has discreetly inhaled him in, this towering temptation of a man, that not even stuffy expensive suits demanded by social decorum can hide. 

Whatever signal the King and his Shield exchanged, it clearly gave the Shield permission to touch Ignis. He does so now, his hand coming up to lift Ignis' chin up. Their eyes meet, and Ignis can actually feel his cheeks flush even deeper.

Gladiolus is indeed a handsome man. He is coveted all over the kingdom and likely beyond it—the infamous Shield to the King of Lucis. Ignis knows of ladies and lords just aching to have a chance with him, and yet here he is, before Ignis. The man's hand moves, his thumb creeping in to brush lightly across Ignis' lips, which part at his touch, the finger deceptively gentle despite their owner's size. That thumb slips inside Ignis' mouth, making him moan. It boldly slides along his tongue and under, pulling Ignis' mouth to open wider. 

Behind him Noct suddenly lets him go, and Ignis falls upon Gladiolus. His hands scrabble for purchase, eventually finding it on the mans hips. 

"Go on, I know you want to," goads Noctis. He slaps one cheek of Ignis' ass, making him jump, before spreading that same hand and running it up and along Ignis' back. 

Ignis arches up at the touch, the sound that escapes him a mix of a moan and a purr. Above him, Gladiolus curls his fingers under Ignis' hair, coaxes his attention down to where his cock is growing heavy between his legs. Even through the thin film of tears—for Noct has been teasing him for quite a while—Ignis cannot help but marvel at it. Already he can imagine what the thing would look at full mast. 

His mouth opens of its own accord. Hungrily it wraps around that hardening cock, hot and heavy and _gods,_ the taste and scent of it fill his mouth and nose, making him moan. 

Gladiolus groans out an answer. His hips buck towards Ignis' mouth, hip muscles flexing under Ignis' hand. He feels the way the cock in his mouth fill and harden and it urges him on, makes him work for it. He makes sure to keep a steady suction on his way up, then sinks back down and relaxes his throat so he can take the length of him. He does this until his lips are open wide and pressed against the dark hair at the base of Gladiolus' cock. 

"Fuck," he hears above him, a rough whisper. Noctis' chuckle follows it. 

"Told you he's good," says the King, and Ignis tries not to preen. He senses it more than sees the way Noct's attention goes back to him, feels it as a proprietary hand rubs up and down the curve of his lower back. "So you do enjoy other men," he says, tone matter-of-fact as though sharing a mere observation. 

Ignis might have flushed more, not helping how he cannot even deny this assertion from his King. But with the sweat trickling down his neck and back, Gladiolus' cock now hard and near to choking him, every drop of blood is already in his cock and the surface of his skin. He cannot deny it.

"Prompto!" 

Ignis' hands spasm at the call. He feels the fingers in his hair rubbing as though to calm him, just as he hears the shuffling of another pair of feet against the carpeted floors. 

Ignis sees Prompto, another favorite of the King, coming into view. Another one of Noct's companions, Prompto has always been one who catches eyes at court. Whether it is because of his status as a commoner or because of the coy, becoming way he lowers his eyes and bites his pink lips, people have reasons to know Prompto Argentum. He has always deferred to Ignis, too, never causing him trouble—a pleaser. Ignis breathes heavily in, mind already swirling around what one such as this will be like in a setting like this one. 

The younger man is wearing a robe in decadent red silk, which he unties and slides over his shoulders and down slim but toned arms. He approaches at Noct's signal, each step careful as he nears the bed.

There is a smile on Noct's voice when he speaks again. "Since you seem to enjoy them so much, I thought I might go out of my way and give you more than what you asked. I know you watch Prompto, too." 

The King smirks up at his Shield, who now joins the two of them on the bed, shifting to give room for Prompto. The younger man proceeds to kneel where Gladiolus had stood, and Ignis cannot hold back the groan as he realizes what is about to happen. He arches up, weight falling back against Noct. It brings his chest out, nipples pebbled in the warm air, which Gladiolus catches with his lips and his fingers on the other. Ignis twists against the King's hold just as a wet tongue flicks over his nipple, the other caressed between thumb and forefinger, the touch sending lightning streaking through his body and down to his cock. As though this was not enough, his aching cock is suddenly engulfed in wet heat, and sucked into a welcoming mouth.

"Aaahh! Oh, _please—_ " 

"Oh, he likes it," Noctis says from behind again. There is laughter in the King's voice, a feral sort of amusement. "He likes that a lot. Don't you, Ignis?"

And then Noct is kissing him, and Ignis nearly blacks out. Like this, held down by his King, his hot tongue forcing Ignis' mouth open and laying claim while the rest of his body is pleasured in places that he feels the most desire—he does not know how much of it he can take. Noctis holds him tight, impaled upon a hard cock as his own is sucked in and out of perhaps the most talented mouth Ignis' has had the fortune to know. His nipples are played with, boldly and relentlessly, as though all those times spent exchanging heated glances in council rooms gave Gladiolus the knowledge of how to manipulate Ignis' body and have him melting in seconds under his hands. 

And gods, the three of them like this… on him, all around him. His cock twitches in Prompto's mouth, so ready to burst, drowning in the absolute pleasure of being so surrounded. Gladiolus moves up and takes his lips from Noct, and gods, the difference of them. Where Noct is demanding, biting, proprietary kisses, Gladiolus is slower, more deliberate, but no less overwhelming. He coaxes Ignis' lips to open, licks into his mouth as though he's drinking nectar after a long drought. It makes Ignis moan and buck up against Prompto's mouth, fuck into it as he rides this most decadent of pleasures, embraced by the most coveted men in all of Lucis. 

Noct and Gladiolus then take turns, capturing Ignis' mouth in rounds. Their fingers continue to play with his nipples, rubbing and pulling at the sensitive nubs until Ignis is keening, begging them for he knows not what. Prompto continues to work him, his talented, no doubt trained mouth bobbing over Ignis' cock, mouth open in an obscene 'o' as he lets Ignis fuck in and out of him. Ignis tightens around the cock still inside him, chasing after _more,_ whatever gets him there. 

He must've been begging for it, he isn't sure, but next thing he hears is Noctis declaring: "Not yet." 

And just like that, they stop. It jars him, the way the mouth on him pulls out and does not return, leaving his cock to jut obscenely out, hard and aching. Noct's cock leaves him empty, too, his pucker twitching at the lack. 

"Not so fast there, Iggy," Noctis tells him. "Come on, we can't be done that fast, can we? You haven't even ridden Gladio yet." 

Ignis has to hold himself still as the words wash over him. He peers up and catches Gladiolus' eyes. 

Oh, he wants it. One cannot really help but think about it when one sees a man like Gladiolus. Who knows how many others at court have thought about it, the idea that a man so tall and strong would also be one so good to carry a lover—standing, against a wall, or even as he lies on his back he will hold you in place as he spears you with his cock. 

"Come on, I want to see this. Gladio, come up here." 

The Shield obeys, one knee lifting first and then the other until he is rolling on his back on the bed.

Noct's whisper is sinful in Ignis' ear. "All those times you eyed him like some meal at a banquet. You think no one sees? I bet you've fantasized about how you would climb him and ride him like some prized steed, haven't you, Ignis?" He grabs Ignis by the jaw, turning him so he is looking at Noctis. "Well, go on. Now's your chance."

Ignis hesitates only for a moment before he, too, is moving. He goes down on all fours, hands and knees sinking on the mattress as he crawls towards where the hulking body of the Shield is sprawled across the bed. Gladiolus' body is rippling with muscle, the bird of prey tattooed on his skin tracing dips and curves, clear even in the low light. His cock is as large as the rest of him, full and swollen red at the head, bobbing heavily from where it juts out like some obscene siren's call.

Ignis takes a breath as he moves over to him, straddling him, loving the way he has to spread wide to accommodate the man's size. He moans loud, the sound depraved to his own ears, but he can't help it as he sinks down that gorgeous cock. It fills him to capacity.

"How is he?" asks Noctis. "Plugs you up good, doesn't he?"

Ignis takes a breath. He lets the pleasure ripple through him, his body naturally arching at the sparks brought by being so filled. "Oh," he says, voice tinged with a moan still, body curved up like a satisfied cat as he presses down on Gladiolus. "He's so big."

Noct snorts. "You're such a size queen." 

Gladiolus' hands go to Ignis' waist. Ignis moans again, head falling back, loving the feeling of being handled with such strength, which he can easily sense in the way the Shield holds him. Those hands hold him up, guiding him so he lifts up from that cock. He can feel the way his hole stretches around the shaft, so deliciously long that his thighs strain from having to lift up so high in order to enjoy the full length of him. And then he is sliding down again, that cock going so deep, just the way Ignis likes it, fingers curling against Gladiolus' abdominal muscles. 

At the corner of his eyes, he can see Noctis pulling Prompto on to the bed. He watches them, Noct sitting as Prompto kneels over him, their heads light and dark and making a fascinating contrast. Noct pulls Prompto in for a kiss, to which the blond seems to fall into with evident delight. His arms immediately wrap around Noctis' neck, and he isn't quiet as he enjoys that kiss. 

They are a sight to behold, one Ignis would enjoy even if he himself were not so pleasured. But his attention is pulled by his own partner for the time being. Gladiolus starts to move his hips, his cock sliding on its own inside Ignis even as he just holds himself above the man. His head falls back once again, for he loves this position, loves it when he is fucked while he holds himself still. He revels in that feeling, skin tingling at the raw strength with which Gladiolus fucks in and out him, his cock filling Ignis like few has ever done, truly a prized steed of the King. His cockhead is soon brushing against Ignis' prostate as he thrusts in and out, hitting him so deep and he must be so loud now, he knows, never really good at hiding his reactions once the pleasure becomes overwhelming.

He must have blanked out for a moment, because the next thing he knows is that Noct is behind him again. Prompto is making his way towards Ignis' front, too, straddling Gladiolus' head, and Ignis would have been interested in what will happen there, had Noctis not grabbed at his shoulders. He then presses Ignis down _hard,_ surprising a cry out of him as he is impaled deeper on to Gladiolus' cock. Noct's hands slide down his back—between his shoulder blades, to the curve of his back. They plant themselves on his waist and proceeds to roll them, getting that cock inside him to press over and over against his prostate. Ignis would have bucked away from it, crying out at the intense pleasure of it, but Noct holds him down, makes him take it. 

And then Prompto's mouth is on him again, moaning around Ignis' cock as Gladiolus takes Prompto in his own mouth. It makes the younger man work at Ignis' cock even more, mouth hot and wanton and it's good, _so good,_ that Ignis turns to Noct, eyes already tearing. 

"Oh, please," he begs his King. "I'm close--"

The King grabs his face then, kisses him hard, but he stops moving Ignis' body and signals as well to Prompto. 

"Hold off a bit. There's something I want to do first."

Noct pulls him back from the brink. He knows Ignis' body well enough to know how to do so. He holds him still as Ignis catches his breath, waits for the room to stop spinning, lets his body get used to the feeling of Gladiolus' girth just there inside him. Even Prompto eases off. He stays away from Ignis' cock, although it seems Gladiolus is keeping him distracted anyway, judging by the gasps and soft mewls he's letting out. 

And then Ignis feels it. There, where his hole is already stretched around Gladiolus' cock, Noct presses up against him chest to back, his cock rubbing where another's cock meets Ignis' hole.

"N-No, Majesty--"

For a moment, it seems they slow down. Noctis stops and he catches Ignis' eyes, intent on him—inquiring. 

Ignis takes a deep breath. He knows he is visibly shaking, straddling the larger man beneath him, face flushed from what he has already endured. But he meets Noct's eyes again and he shakes his head once, almost indiscernible, but he knows the other catches it. 

The slow slide of Noct's cock as it enters him, with Gladiolus' girth already there, is maddening. It _burns,_ and for a crazy moment Ignis is _sure_ he wouldn't be able to take it, that they would break him open, these two men holding him. But with the fear comes the exhilaration at the thought, that he would struggle and they wouldn't let him. They trap him good and sure, Noct sliding in until he is pressed tight, squeezed against Gladiolus. Ignis can feel them stretch him, nearly impossibly so, and he cannot help the sounds that escape him even had he tried. His fingers clutch at Prompto's shoulders, slick and slippery with sweat, but held tight in the middle of all three of them, Ignis knows they will hold him up. 

And then Prompto leans in, face flushed no doubt from the pleasure he is getting from Gladiolus' mouth. Ignis watches as the younger man brings his mouth, red and wet still from Noct's kisses and being fucked by Ignis' cock, right in front of where Ignis' cock is still hard despite everything. He licks the precome already leaking there, just as hands creep along Ignis' chest and towards his nipples again. He cries out the moment they are on him, Prompto's mouth wrapping around his shaft, Noct's fingers clamping onto his nipples and squeezing. Lightning pleasure shoots out from each point and throughout Ignis' body. Helplessly he arches back, head falling on Noctis shoulder. 

He hears the King's dark chuckle, amused and deeply aroused. The pair of cocks start to move inside Ignis, stretching him, prodding at his prostate. They move him so his own cock slides in and out of Prompto's mouth, fucking that tight heat as Prompto keeps a delicious suction. It is maddening, how they overwhelm him, how he can only lean back against Noct and they just keep moving, over him, all around him, each of them having inspired his lust in different ways but now are all here, fucking him and being fucked by him. 

He must have said it—"Oh there, now, Noct, I'm-" or a variation thereof—because Noct's voice is in his ear again. 

"I know," he says. "That's it, Iggy," he urges, and as though cued by it, the cocks in him thrust impossibly deeper. The mouth on his own cock is joined by a hand, pumping him in time with the rising pace. "You're coming, we know. That's it… gods, Iggy, just look at you now. Gods, you're wrecked…" 

Oh, and he knows. He knows and he doesn't care—what expression he's making, what he's saying. All he knows is them, fucking him like he has never been fucked before, and _oh_ how he loves it. 

"That's it, that's it, come on, let us see it." 

And he comes, obediently, full-bodied and completely. He trembles as his orgasm overcomes him and he shoots pearl white cum on to Prompto's pretty, flushed face, tongue out, lapping him up. Noct pulls him back and kisses him, holding him tight and swallowing down his moans as he convulses against them. Below him he feels the hands that slip under his own, fingers threading with his—Gladio's—and he knows it, in the way those hands in his tighten, the way the body beneath his stiffen, the faint warm strings filling his insides. Ignis opens his eyes and he sees it, too, the moment pleasure contorts his King's handsome face, and it warms him, bringing pleasure to these beautiful men. 

Prompto comes last, but fortunately does not altogether look the least. He squeaks adorably when Gladiolus wraps his arms around him, and though Ignis does not see where the other's mouth works, he sees the way the Shield strain up to swallow more of Prompto. Prompto is glowing red, face lost in pleasure, and Ignis cannot help but to pull him up to kiss him, to taste him and himself in the other's tongue until Prompto is shattering in his arms. 

There is a moment of stillness that follows, the air filled only by their still fast breaths. The heat is close to unbearable, the sweat trickling down arms and backs, beading on temples and the tips of their hair. Ignis though, is too weak to move, managing only to wince and moan as Noct, then Gladio, carefully slip out of him. The aches set in where adrenaline is seeping out, so that when Prompto rolls off of Gladio, Ignis quickly replaces him, still catching his breath as he tucks his face against the larger man's neck. 

Gladio's voice is gruff when it complains. "Fucking-- damn it, Noct, you went at it too hard again. I _told_ you not to go overboard."

Large arms wrap around Ignis, and just like that, the spell is shattered. It is the four of them again, in Noct's room. Ignis hears shuffling behind him and feels the way the bed dips where Noct probably fell back with his own brand of exhausted. 

"Oh come on, he likes it," says the young king. "Safewords and all that, and I waited, didn't I? He would've stopped us if he didn't like it."

It's true, Ignis would have said, but his lips remain still and his eyes remain closed, too tired yet to join them. 

It is Gladio who speaks again. "Just get off him and get a clean towel."

It is Prompto who runs though, his side of the bed moving. Ignis squints an eye to watch him disappear into the bath chamber. He takes note of it all distractedly, just as he also notes the way Gladio is still fretting, rubbing at his back and hair. It makes Ignis smile, because Gladio is always like this. 

"I'm fine," Ignis tells him, not without amusement in his voice, at least when he finally summons the strength to speak. He lifts a hand to Gladio's face and manages a tired, still rather dazed smile. "It was good, Gladio. I needed that." 

He feels more than sees the kiss Gladio presses on his head. Prompto must've also returned, because he also feels the light scrape of a warm wet towel running along his thighs. He gasps as it runs over his hole, still sensitive from its earlier abuse, but pleasure tingles pleasantly beneath the surface. He thinks a kiss is dropped there, too—Noctis, probably—but by this point he is still too drowsy to keep his eyes open.

Prompto, of course, is the one who inadvertently challenges that. 

"That. Was. Awesome!" he declares, excited. "I _knew_ it, I told you guys Iggy would be great for it! Aah--" he sighs, and Ignis even laughs a tired laugh at the dreamy expression on the younger man's face "--I just know, this will star in my fantasies for weeks. Months!"

"Try a year," says Gladio. 

"Only a year?" Ignis cannot help but quip. Too hot now and too distracted to sleep, he rolls off of Gladio and on to the bed. The man is a furnace.

"Guess you'll have to work to get our attention for longer, Iggy," comes the challenge from Noct. 

But Ignis only hums thoughtfully at this. "Oh, it doesn't always have to fall on my shoulders now, does it?" he asks, stretching as the feeling returns to his limbs. Languidly he stretches over Gladio and looks over to Prompto. "For instance, I must say dear Prompto was showing promise earlier. Besides..." 

He sees the moment Prompto's pretty blue eyes widen, as he realizes that Ignis has leaned over Gladio to get to him. He almost jumps when a finger tips up his chin. 

"He who suggested the fantasy must have thought of many things," continues Ignis. "One must wonder what else he actually thinks about. Am I truly the only one in the middle in all of your fantasies, Prompto?"

It is Noct who nods, catching on. "Aah." His smile slides over to Prompto. "Guess that settles who will be up next time, then."

"I-I'm--"

The blush, unsurprisingly, blooms heavily on Prompto's face. He does not deny it though, and only ducks his face. 

Ignis catches Gladio's eyes. Their smiles are knowing.

**Author's Note:**

> More notes that no one definitely asked for:
> 
> Iggy is a switch. He is versatile and likes to tease and play with his partners. When he subs and bottoms though, he needs a heavy hand. He can take manhandling and responds well to dirty talking.
> 
> Noct is the hard dom to Iggy's kinky masochistic streak. Noct has a heavy hand and he doesn't stay it with Iggy because he knows Iggy likes it. He also pushes buttons Iggy doesn't even know he has, he's basically a natural when it comes to Iggy. Really, boy doesn't even need to try. Doesn't hurt that Ignis has a king-servant kink.
> 
> Gladio has all the chops. Physically, he is very much Iggy's type, but he doesn't go as hard on Iggy as Noct does. Gladio is very fond of Iggy, and probably connects with him the most on an emotional level so does get soft on him. He is also the switch to Iggy's switch. He and Iggy probably top each other equally, although in the group Gladio tops most often because he has the dick for it, lol. 
> 
> Lastly, Prompto is the timid sub that inspires most of the dom energy in Ignis. So actually, Iggy also has a bit of a sadist in him; he likes teasing Prompto and making him blush. 10/10 would want to watch Prompto on the receiving end of a gangbang. Incidentally, Iggy has the heaviest hand with Prompto, as Noct is a dork whose favorite is Prompto, so he loses a bit of his edge where Prompto is concerned.


End file.
